thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Massie and Crew
Massie and Crew, also known as "MAC", is a clique created and led by Massie Block after the events of P.S. I Loathe You. MAC's members were originally intended to be Massie, Claire Lyons, and Kristen Gregory, but due to Claire not being able to choose between The Soul-M8s and MAC, and Kristen stealing Massie's crush at the time, Dempsey Solomon, MAC's members were Massie, Layne Abeley, Lilah Poole, Jasmin Collins, Kaitlyn, and Cassidy. Mia was originally a part of MAC, but was kicked out/fired. History After the Pretty Committee split up, Massie created MAC to be her new clique. Though originally MAC was to consist of Massie, Claire, and Kristen, Claire and Kristen weren't allowed to join/kicked out after either refusing to choose between MAC and The Soul-M8s (Claire) or stealing Massie's then-crush, Dempsey Solomon (Kristen). Layne joins MAC after giving Massie the idea of hiring actresses to be in MAC and pose as Massie's new, better friends, and helping Massie hire the actresses via her aunt's talent agency, Shooting Stars. Massie hires Lilah, Jasmin, Kaitlyn, and Mia because they were the opposites of the Pretty Committee girls, Dylan Marvil, Kristen, Claire, and Alicia Rivera, respectively. However, the first two "scenes" the MAC actresses have are failures. Mia is fired after "scene two", which was during lunch, and replaced by Cassidy. The MAC girls get makeovers by Jakkob before Massie's Ho Ho Homeless benefit, in which they would be walking the runway with Layne's older brother, Chris Abeley's friends, who are in ninth grade. However, at the benefit, the runway collapses with the MAC girls (minus Layne) still on it. Although Massie jumps out of the way in time, the other girls fall into the pool which was under the runway. This leads the actresses to quit. Massie tries to get Layne to help her hire more, but Layne refuses because her aunt was already angry at her due to the actresses falling in the pool. Layne also leaves MAC, as she had only joined in the first place because she wanted to get revenge on Kristen for stealing Dempsey, who was also Layne's then-crush, however Kristen had not seemed bothered, so she didn't have any more reason to be a part of the clique. Later, Jasmin lets it slip to Claire that Massie had hired her and the other MAC girls to be her friends. Jasmin, who knew Claire from Dial L, also owed Claire a favor, which Claire used to have her call up the other MAC girls and get them to pretend to be vapid, clingy, and stupid so Massie would make up with the Pretty Committee. This works, and the MAC girls are "never to be seen again." Members Massie Block Massie was MAC's Alpha. She created and led MAC following the Pretty Committee's break up. As the alpha, she chose the other members of MAC and hired them with Layne's help. She also came up with the MAC actresses' GABs (General Areas of BSing), which included where they (the actressess) went to school (IBS, or International Billionaires' School), what they had done during the weekend (went to a high school party), and explained what gossip points were (points awarded to the girl with the best gossip). She also decided on their makeovers, and their outfits for the Ho Ho Homeless runway. Layne Abeley Layne was MAC's beta. She helped Massie hire the actresses and gave her the idea to hire the actresses in the first place. Layne had also written a script for "scene two". She quit MAC after the Ho Ho Homeless benefit because her presence in the clique had not been bothering Kristen, and she'd only joined the clique for revenge against Kristen. Following her quitting MAC, Layne had said she would continue to be friends "with everyone." Lilah Poole Lilah Poole is an actress from Shooting Stars Talent hired to pretend to be Massie Block's friend and to be a part of MAC. She was chosen to be the replacement for Dylan Marvil because she has never spoken above a murmur, counts eating in public as one of the seven deadly sins, and has never, ever burped. Lilah quit after the Ho Ho Homeless runway collapsed with her on it. However, Jasmin Collins gets her to come back and act clingy and stupid so the Pretty Committee would get back together. The plan works, and Lilah is "never seen again." Jasmin Collins Jasmin Collins is an actress from Shooting Stars Talent hired to pretend to be Massie Block's friend and to be a part of MAC. She was chosen to be the replacement for Kristen Gregory because she is an emancipated minor so her parents can't tell her what to do, and she is not a soccer player. Jasmin quits after the Ho Ho Homeless runway collaspes with her on it. After that, Jasmin inadvertantly tells Claire that Massie has been hiring friends. Jasmin knows Claire from Dial L For Loser, because she had been an extra in the film, and Jasmin owes Claire a favor from the movie. Claire gets Jasmin to round up the other MAC girls and get them to act stupid and clingy so the Pretty Committee would get back together. The plan works, and Jasmin, after flashing Claire an L sign, is never seen again. Kaitlyn Kaitlyn is an actress from Shooting Stars Talent hired to pretend to be Massie Block's friend and to be a part of MAC. She was chosen to be the replacement for Claire Lyons because she stopped wearing Keds when she was five, the same year she stopped making jewelry and eating candy. Kaitlyn quit after the Ho Ho Homeless runway collapsed with her on it. However, Jasmin Collins gets her to come back and act clingy and stupid so the Pretty Committee would get back together. The plan works, and Kaitlyn is "never seen again." Cassidy Cassidy is an actress from Shooting Stars Talent hired as a replacement for Mia (and, subsequently, Alicia), and a part of MAC. Cassidy is likely liked the least of the MAC girls by Massie because Massie gives her the least-pretty outfit for the Ho Ho Homeless benefit and on the schedule (written by Massie) it says she will only have her makeup done "if there's time." Cassidy quit after the Ho Ho Homeless runway collapsed with her on it. However, Jasmin Collins gets her to come back and act clingy and stupid so the Pretty Committee would get back together. The plan works, and Cassidy is "never seen again." Mia (former member) Mia was an actress from Shooting Stars Talent hired to pretend to be Massie Block's friend and to be a part of MAC. She was chosen to be the replacement for Alicia Rivera because she didn't speak Spanish. Mia was fired and replaced by Cassidy. Category:The Clique Series Category:Cliques in The Clique Series Category:Alpha Groups Category:Friendship Issues